mondaynightcombatfandomcom-20200215-history
Gunslinger
[[Super Monday Night Combat Characters|''Return]] ''to the characters page. The Gunslinger (often abbreviated as GS)(Voiced by Chelsea Binta) is a Sharpshooter-class Pro, and is listed as very difficult, though many consider her to be the most difficult Pro. She appears to be a vindictive but usually laid back Southern woman, perhaps engineered with the Old West in mind. She has the ability to increase her fire rate by a large amount, the power to shoot some form of magically or technologically altered bullets in a cone in front of her, and the ability to slow nearby enemies down so that she may either aim more easily or make a quick get away. She has two weapons that she carries around, Lucinda, her trusty, no-scope rifle that can shoot through friendly players (without dealing damage, of course), enemies, and bots, making it possible to score a double kill with a lucky, timed and skillful shot, and the Love Pistol, a small gun that fires from the hip and does a grapple with the alternate fire. She also has a Hate Pistol that she carries around in the form of her green glove. She uses this pistol to Knee Cap enemies and to unleash her barrage of bullets in Gun Flurry. __TOC__ Official Biography Centuries after the trail-hardened saddle tramps of the United States frontier had hung their last rustler or robbed their last stagecoach, America's love affair with the Wild West and the colorful characters that tamed it endured in song, poetry, stage and screen. It was of little surprise that centuries later, the customs, demeanor and independent spirit of these brave pioneers begin a revival of sorts in the volcanic badlands of Mars's no-law country. There, amidst the rough and tumble mining colonies that gave birth to a new frontier a legend was born, a marshal so fast on the drop and so cool under pressure, a figure so staggeringly lovely to behold, that not a single, fire-hearted outlaw on Mars could match her draw when tangling spurs with justice. During her lifetime, "Gunslinger" Kate McGraw trimmed the horns of every mangy owl hooter or wide-looping rustler from Olympus Mons to the Borealis Basin, and in the process became one of the most well-known and widely beloved icons of the twenty-third century. Though her final resting place is unknown- some say she's still out there, bringing biologically engineered cattle-thieves to justice on the far reaches of civilization- McGraw has been immortalized on the field of Monday Night Combat so her legend can live on until the next wave of independent spirits take to the stars to forge a new life on untamed lands. Pro Career *Was the subject of Monday Night Combat analyst Mickey Cantor's one-on-one skills session during a two hour Super MNC television special in which she broke his nose for "laying familiar hands" on her without "proper courtship". *Set the record for kills by a rookie in her Monday Night Combat debut at Sprintz Arena and is on pace to break the overall kill record set by "Doc" Buttercup Gibson of the Kalamazoo Stompers way back in 2235. *Was offered a $500,000 signing bonus by Pittsburgh Ironmen General Manager Walt Stockdale if she would kiss PitGirl in front of him in his office (was turned down). Notable DNA "Gunslinger" Kate McGraw, Annie Oakley, Smilin' Sally, Alabama Pete, Hash Dolan, Liver Eatin' Jones Personal *Was "skull-and-knuckle" fisticuff champion of Mars's biologically engineered buffalo camps (underhanded division). *Wherever she walks, death walks with her. *Her hometown of Burr Oak, Kansas changed it's name to "McGraw's Creek" in her honor, then later changed it to Krystowiak Creek, in order to convince then-U.S. Secretary of Transportation Ken Krystowiak to build a freeway exit ramp in their town, then briefly changed it to "Ken Krystowiak Must Die" when the exit ramp was instead given to nearby Krystowiakville, then changed it back to McGraw's Creek. Likes Yellow lights, blue smoke, rude gamblin' tables, camp cussin' and tall tales Dislikes Card sharps, tinhorns, painted dance hall ladies Weapons Lucinda Gunslinger's unscoped rifle, with a default of 10 bullets per clip. Lucinda can pierce targets, and perform headshots on bots and Pros alike for extra damage. A well timed shot can headshot multiple targets with the piercing this gun has. Headshot multipliers may stack with critical hits. *Alternate Fire: Looking down the sights, increasing accuracy but slowing movement. Love Pistol A handy 6-shot revolver with a moderate fire rate. *Alternate Fire: A Grapple Attack Skills Trigger Happy Gunslinger focuses for a short time and doubles her rate of fire for both Lucinda and the Love Pistol. This skill also greatly increases her reload speed. Upgrading Trigger Happy increases the duration and reduces cooldown time. Gun Flurry Gunslinger uses her Accursed Pistol to unleash a cone of damage in front of her, dealing heavy damage quickly. Upgrading Gun Flurry increases damage and decreases cooldown time. Knee Cap Gunslinger uses her Accursed Pistol to aim for the knees of multiple enemy Pros, slowing and doing damage to them. When you are in range of enemy Pros, a red crosshair appears on them, showing the ones you will perform the skill on. Upgrading Knee Cap increases damage and lowers the cooldown time. Customization This page covers all unique weapons, taunts and gear for this pro. Strategy *Lots of bots in a straight line? Headshot right through them! This deals a large amount of damage and one hit kills Slim bots. *By Knee Capping an enemy Pro, then using Trigger Happy, you can easily headshot them several times *Gun Flurry is best used against large groups of enemies, but works well on Turrets and the Moneyball as well *The Love Pistol will outdamage Lucinda at close range most of the time, and pairs well with Trigger Happy *Use Trigger Happy and headshot the powerful Fuji bots several times to take them down quickly *Knee Capping an opponent can let teammates easily clean them up *Knee Capping can also be used to let you escape from enemy Pros more easily *Although Gunslinger's grapple can't ring out opponents, don't underestimate it when you're up close and personal with the enemy *Gun Flurry has a much larger range than the visual animation suggests, don't be afraid to use it a medium distance to pick off weakened pros! Trivia *Before Patch 22, Gunslinger was unable to score a headshot without zooming in. *There was a hat added in TF2 for Sniper based on Gunslinger's hat called "The Flamingo Kid." Gallery SMNC Gunslinger Concept Art 1.png SMNC Gunslinger Poster.jpg gsblitz.jpg|Blitz gshippy.jpg|Hippy gslaw.jpg|The Law gszom.jpg|Zombie Update History Category:Pros Category:Sharp Shooters Category:Gunslinger